


Тома

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: «Эх, Тома-Тома».





	Тома

До дома оставалось метров триста, когда двор накрыли громкие, сотрясающие нутро басы. Сжавшись под накатывающими волнами звука, Артем подумал: не успею, но все равно ускорил шаг. Ладони в карманах похолодели, рюкзак стал тяжелым и большим. Биты приближались, тревожные, как угроза. Подъезда они достигли одновременно — Артем и заляпанная грязью «Лада-Гранта», извергающая музыку на всю округу. Звук казался осязаемым — от него вибрировали перепонки и дергалась щека. Хотелось зажать уши и накрыть голову курткой. Собрав волю в кулак, Артем прибавил шагу: может, получится, может успею. Замок не работает, быстро в подъезд, там по лестнице, это здесь бежать нельзя, а там…  
— Э! Тёмыч!  
Окрик догнал на пороге и ударил в спину — Артем даже пошатнулся, словно между лопаток врезался огромный кулак. Он остановился, не оборачиваясь, глотая дрожащую изморось. Рюкзак тянул к земле, веки панически слипались.  
— Чего застыл, как не свой? Сюда шурши.  
Артем два раза крепко зажмурился и заставил себя обернуться. Басы слегка стихли, но не умолкли до конца, словно притаились. Из бокового окна на него смотрел Генка Курков — тип из соседнего дома. Со своего места Артем не видел, есть ли в машине еще кто-то, но пошел, медленно переставляя ноги. Сегодня ему не повезло.  
Генка оказался не один, с друзьями — на заднем сиденье устроились двое, одного Артем не знал, второго помнил смутно. Кажется, он уже приезжал с Курковым, и так же сидел в машине во время очередной невыносимой встречи…  
— Садись, — Генка распахнул переднюю дверцу.  
Артем стянул рюкзак, снова зажмурился, прячась за капюшоном. Сел.  
— Ты от меня бегаешь, что ли? — сощурившись, начал Генка. — Я вчера мимо вашего чушка ехал, подвезти хотел, сигналил, а ты свалил. Чо, земляка стесняешься?  
Артем покачал головой — «нет», и на всякий случай повторил шепотом:  
— Нет. — Надо было отвечать, без разницы, что, только не молчать, молчания Генка не любил, воспринимал как форму пренебрежения и очень злился.  
Двое на заднем сиденье беззвучно лыбились, оскалив крупные зубы. Они четко усвоили, когда можно смеяться, а когда нельзя, и сейчас делали вид, что заняты какой-то игрушкой в телефоне.  
— А что тогда? — наседал Генка. — Спешил? Боишься? Я не пойму, что за дела?  
— С-спешил. Пара была в другом корпусе.  
— Пара?  
Артем затряс головой, чувствуя, как стучат зубы.  
— Пара.  
— Чо там у тебя за пара? Преподу, что ли, даешь?  
Артем замолк, отвернувшись, к окну. Было ясно, что Генка кривляется нарочно для своих ручных питбулей, передергивает, цепляется к словам. Он, конечно, был дурак, но не настолько.  
Выдержав паузу, Генка захохотал, его дружки послушно присоединились. Артем с головой утонул в куртке, влажный шарф облепил лицо. Отсмеявшись, Генка наклонился к нему, как будто хотел обнюхать или укусить.  
— Учишься, значит? Стараешься?  
Артем заставлял себя думать о чем угодно — о письмах матери, которые она подчеркнуто адресовала только брату, о предстоящей сессии, о скорой зиме, но запах Генки заменял любые мысли страхом. Из последних сил он старался не жмуриться — боялся, что после не сможет открыть глаза. Генка не был чужим, прожил всю жизнь в соседнем доме: дворовое прозвище его было Сорока, и никто не помнил, откуда оно пошло, шесть лет назад бакланил по мелочи, цеплялся к местным школьникам, а Артема не трогал, просто не замечал, как пустое место. Зато теперь других Генка трогать перестал — повзрослел, посерьезнел, — но отравлял жизнь Артему. Недели не проходило, чтобы он не вкатился во двор на своей «Гранте», пугая басами старух и котов. На улице он в остроумии не упражнялся, всегда загонял Артема в салон, и там уже ни в чем себе не отказывал. И, казалось бы, его доебки в целом безобидные — он не угрожал, не переступал черты, за которой начинались откровенные издевательства, ну, подумаешь, зубоскалил с дружками, к такому Артем давно привык. Но что-то в нем заставляло ежиться, втягивать голову в капюшон, мечтая исчезнуть под ним, как черепаха под панцирем. Кожа и тело кричали Артему — «Спасайся! Опасность!», и он отворачивал голову, жмурился, щипал сиденье до боли в пальцах.  
Вот как сейчас — Артем смотрел в окно и ничего там не видел, пока дыхание Генки обжигало щеку.  
— Ну? Ну? Ты расскажи нам, как там у тебя дела. А мы послушаем. Да, пацаны?  
Болваны на заднем сиденье одобрительно скалились.  
Сорока, — думал Артем, — это же всего лишь птица. Безобидная, тупая, это даже не ворона, которая глаза мертвецам выклевывает. Чем может угрожать сорока? Ничем.  
Но прозвище было отдельно, а Генка — отдельно, и мурашки кололи кожу, когда он тянул руку к сигаретной пачке, потом вдруг менял направление и сжимал предплечье Артема. Страх держал горло в тисках, пока Генка под смех своих прихвостней не выпускал его из машины, и даже тогда долго не получалось успокоиться — в лифте Артем моргал, тер влажный лоб, морщился, а дома падал как подкошенный и сразу засыпал.  
Он не знал, что Генке от него нужно, но боялся его до смерти.  
Слова вползали под капюшон, царапали шею, щеку, сливались в сплошное тревожное шипение.  
— Далеко в чушок таскаться? Другой конец города, в шесть утра встаешь? В пять? Я подвезти могу, только ты хорошо попроси. Попросишь? Подвезти? Ну?  
Раздавленный страхом, Артем пропустил реплику, — или две? — и Генка отодвинулся, вернулся на свое место, и оттуда сказал сухим будничным тоном:  
— Мишка дома сейчас? Он мне нужен.  
Артем затряс головой, роняя с капюшона мутные капли.  
— Не знаю. Не знаю…  
— Да понял я, что не знаешь. Вали, давай. Я через полчаса к нему нагряну, скажи, чтоб не уходил. Понял?  
Лобовое стекло пылало закатным пурпуром, веки неудержимо опускались. Артем снова дернул головой — кивок напоминал невралгический тремор.

 

Мишка был дома — он всегда был в это время дома — и не один. За кухонным столом с ним сидел Тольпалыч, сосед — в свитере, давно потерявшем цвет, и в засаленных штанах. Оба дремали над пустой бутылкой, и Артем не сразу понял, какая из двух растрепанных заросших макушек принадлежит брату — выглядел он не лучше многолетнего алкаша Тольпалыча. Мишка уже несколько месяцев сидел на коаксиле и совсем опустился. Бухал он только когда не было дозы. Артем вспомнил — вчера он тоже пил, а ночью остервенело топал по квартире, шуршал вещами, что-то искал, потом ушел и до утра не возвращался. Сейчас Мишка даже не повернул головы в его сторону.  
В детстве у Артема была фотография, сделанная кем-то случайно. На снимке они дурачились — Артем устроил локоть на плече брата, тот поставил ему «рожки» — и были неотличимы друг от друга. Тогда им было лет по восемь. Фото куда-то исчезло, хотя Артем и не особенно искал — хуже было то, что они сами исчезли. Между ними не осталось ни сходства, ни близости.  
Мишкин позвоночник выступал сквозь толстовку, как острая цепь, рукава он натянул на пальцы. Попросил, не оборачиваясь:  
— Займи две сотни.  
— Нету, — привычно отказал Артем. Лишних двух сотен у него действительно не было, но даже если бы нашлись, разумнее было спустить их в унитаз, чем отдавать Мишке. Все, что имело хотя бы условную ценность, он давно вынес из квартиры. Книги и конспекты приходилось хранить у приятелей с курса, зимнюю куртку с ботинками — тоже. Немногие вещи из комнаты матери, которые можно было считать приличными, Мишка сбыл через месяц после суда, когда стало ясно, что она получила приличный срок.  
— Мне жить надо, — сказал брат, когда Артем застал его на пороге с сумкой. И через плечо добавил: — Живи и ты.  
Несмотря на это, Мишка оставался единственным любимым сыном — из колонии мать писала только ему, а Артема игнорировала, словно его не было. Им повезло — ее закрыли, когда обоим уже исполнилось восемнадцать, случись все немного раньше, с квартирой пришлось бы попрощаться. Местный участковый держал таких на особом счету — тех, у кого при случае легко удалось бы оттяпать жилье.  
Мишка равнодушно поскреб грязный затылок, уткнулся в предплечье. Тольпалыч выдвинул стул, убрал банку с окурками.  
— Давай, Тома, садись с нами. Расскажи, как там, снаружи.  
Артем пожал плечами. Садиться не стал, сбросил на табуретку рюкзак. К Тольпалычу он относился неплохо, но странное прозвище раздражало. Он так и не понял, то ли сосед переиначил по-своему «Тёму», то ли все же насмехается — их мать звали Томой, Тамарой. Артем даже не сказал бы теперь, когда Тольпалыч стал его так называть. Поправлял поначалу, тот кивал, извинялся, но ничего не менялось. В конце концов он махнул рукой — Тольпалыч был алкаш безобидный, да и во двор дурацкая кликуха не пошла. И все же, когда он слышал ее, вспоминался полустертый синий партак у матери на предплечье: «Тома». Наколка была у нее, сколько он себя помнил.  
Мишка потянулся за стаканом — из рукава толстовки показалось тощее птичье запястье — и Артем увидел на коже алые пятна, доходящие почти до ладони. Тромбы, инфекция, нарывы. Гангрена, ампутация. Артем знал, что коаксил совместим с жизнью совсем недолго. Он отвернулся, а брат рывком втянул кисть обратно в рукав, словно прочитал его мысли.  
— Мне две сотни нужно, — ни на кого не глядя, повторил Мишка. Тольпалыч покачал головой, заглянул в пустую бутылку.  
Когда в дверь позвонили, все трое вздрогнули — такое случалось редко.  
Сорока, — вдруг вспомнил Артем. — Генка. «Мишка дома? Он мне нужен».  
Тольпалыч с Мишкой таращились на дверь, словно их разбудили. Артем тронул брата за плечо.  
— Это Курков. Он у меня спрашивал, дома ты или нет. Зачем ты ему понадобился?  
Мишка встал, не ответив. Каким-то механическим жестом отодвинул стул и вышел в прихожую.  
Вернулась тревога, которую вселял Генка, — еще до того, как лязгнул дверной замок. Он попятился к стене, безотчетно осмотрелся. Тольпалыч крутил головой, переводя взгляд с двери на Артема.  
Он появился в дверном проеме — огромный, особенно на фоне тщедушного Мишки. Артему даже показалось, что Генка слегка пригнулся, чтобы миновать притолоку. Небрежно осмотрев кухню, он задержал взгляд только на Артеме. Под распахнутой курткой темнел толстый свитер, шапку Генка снял.  
Мишка торчал за его плечом, бледное в синеву лицо выделялось ярким пятном на фоне стены. Лоб и щеки покрывала пленка лихорадочного пота, и Артем почувствовал ползущее от брата нетерпение.  
Генка, что ли, ему толкает? — удивился он. — Нет. Нет, эта херня в аптеке продается. При чем здесь…  
Генка небрежно достал что-то из кармана и Мишка ожил — по-змеиному выбросил руку навстречу и исчез с добычей в коридоре.Тревога стиснула горло, но Артем не успел в ней разобраться — зашевелился Тольпалыч. Пошарил вокруг, словно что-то искал, а сам не отрывал взгляда от Генки. Взгляд был плохой — какой-то пришибленный, лакейский, словно тот был здесь хозяином. Тольпалыч неуклюже шмыгнул к стенке и боком стал выбираться в коридор. Генка его не замечал — смотрел куда-то, то ли в угол, то ли в окно. Артема захлестнуло ужасом, веки неудержимо потянуло вниз.  
Ждет, — подумал он, — когда эти свалят.  
Кравшийся к двери Тольпалыч похлопал Артема по плечу, спрятал глаза. Пробормотал:  
— Эх, Тома.  
Когда его шаги стихли в коридоре, Артему показалось, что заложило уши — такая вокруг повисла тишина. Кухни не достигал ни один звук — смолкла возня соседей, скрип лифта, подтекающий в ванной кран. Он стоял напротив Генки, сжимая рюкзак, и думал, что вот-вот отключится.  
Генка подтянул ногой вторую табуретку, поставил на нее пакет, — только теперь Артем заметил, что он принес с собой шуршащую магазинную «майку» — извлек две бутылки. Водка, вино, пластиковые стаканы. Освободив угол стола, Генка расставил выпивку, снял куртку — не стеснялся.  
— Разговор есть, — сказал он.  
Артем по-прежнему стоял истуканом, не выпуская рюкзак. Не дождавшись реакции, Генка указал на стул:  
— Садись.  
Его тон изменился — стал спокойнее, холоднее. Наверное, глумливые кривляния шли в ход только на публике. Артем подумал, что мечтает о гогочущих клоунах с заднего сиденья, о ком угодно, лишь бы не оставаться с ним вдвоем. Это напоминало оживший кошмар. Он вдруг понял, что безобразные подкаты на машине с музыкой и ручными долбоебами были всего лишь маскарадом, а настоящий Генка именно такой — молчаливый, хмурый и еще более страшный.  
Не выдержав, Артем сел — ноги сделались ватными.  
Генка быстро открыл водку, взялся за вино. Спросил:  
— Что будешь?  
Артема словно током ударило. Он явился на их хату, выгнал Тольпалыча с Мишкой, зачем-то притащил бутылку. «Разговор есть». Сорока — человек, за всю жизнь не сказавший ему и двух слов в нормальном тоне.  
Вино он откупорил, поддев пробку вилкой, придвинул к Артему стакан. Тот заметил, что вино приличное, не какая-нибудь червивка, но от этого стало еще гаже, словно на дурной сон нанизалась очередная жуткая деталь. Генка ухмыльнулся.  
— Тома, да?  
Артем сначала не понял, а когда дошло, волосы на макушке приподнялись.  
«Эх, Тома», — вспомнил он вздох Тольпалыча, и подумал тоскливо: чтоб тебе провалиться, проклятый алкаш. Так и знал, что угробит.  
— Не, — продолжал Генка, — не Тома. Не подходит. Это с какого перепугу он тебя так зовет?  
Свинцовая сонливость не давала поднять головы, слова застревали в горле.  
— Выговорить не может нормально, — прошептал Артем. — Вот и зовет.  
Генка налил себе вторую.  
— А меня в детстве Сорокой звали, — сообщил он. — Мамка постаралась. Я, когда малой был, любил всякую хрень блестящую, ни одной сверкающей цацки не пропускал.  
Артем даже проснулся. Будь он слабоумным, и тогда бы не поверил, что Генка пришел сюда выпить и вспомнить детство. Стало жарко. Пальцы блуждали по краю табуретки, подушечку большого кольнула заноза. Он больше не мог так сидеть.  
— Ты говорил, дело есть. Какое?  
Хмыкнув, Генка снова взялся за бутылку.  
— Ну, дело так дело. Мне Мишка денег должен. Много.  
Артем застыл. В живот сползло что-то холодное, похожее на большую змею. У Мишки нет денег — ни у кого из них нет. Только квартира.  
— Да подожди ты, не паникуй, — успокоил Генка. — Я же не требую сразу, потому и пришел. Посидим, выпьем…  
Артем сглотнул. Пытка не кончалась, наоборот, продлевалась на неопределенное время. Сидеть? Пить? Веки мучительно слипались.  
После выпивки Генка стал попроще — разгладилась складка на лбу, смягчился рот, даже румянец как будто появился, но Артем не позволял себе обманываться.  
Конец, — думал он, — прямо здесь. Скорее бы, что ли…  
Опрокинув очередной стакан, Генка уставился на Артема — лениво, оценивающе. Запустил руку в шуршащий пакет и достал кое-что еще — блестящий ком шифона, кружев и блесток. Артем деревянно моргнул, пока Генка разворачивал перед ним платье — не нож, не волыну, не наручники — ярко-желтое платье на бретельках с широкой юбкой.  
— Надень, — предложил он, так спокойно, словно предлагал примерить куртку или свитер. — Я до сих пор все блестящее люблю. Яркое.  
Артем вдохнул ртом — нос заложило — и панически дернул ворот толстовки. Коротко мигнула лампочка, но тут же стало ясно, что у него на секунду потемнело в глазах.  
— Это… прикол такой? Шутка? — Артем прекрасно знал, что именно теперь шутки кончились, просто плел первое, что шло на ум. Только не молчать. Не молчать.  
Генка медленно покачал головой. Платье переливалось, как стробоскоп, на фоне блеклой кухни оно выглядело невыносимо ярким, обжигало глаза. Когда он протянул платье Артему, тот вскочил, опрокинув табуретку, шарахнулся к окну.  
Сердце колотилось в горле, отдавало в виски, и этот ритм складывался в бесконечное: Тома, Тома, Тома, То-ма, эх, Тома-Тома.  
Генка дернулся, но в последний момент взял себя в руки — остался на месте. Сияющий шифон свисал между расставленных колен до самого пола.  
— Успокойся и сядь. Сядь, говорю.  
Артем помотал головой, вжавшись в подоконник. Решил: выпрыгну. Разобью стекло и…  
Генка потянулся к бутылке — он почти не выглядел взволнованным, только рука со стаканом крупно вздрогнула.  
Нет, не успею, — думал Артем, — схватит, не успею.  
Зубы выстукивали морзянку, спина взмокла.  
— Сядь! — приказал Генка. — Иди, выпей и успокойся.  
Может, стоило послушаться — успокоиться, сесть. Как-то договориться, не делать резких движений. Краем сознания Артем понимал, что платье силой не натянешь, во всяком случае, красиво уже не выйдет, а Сорока — что? что? — «Люблю все блестящее. Яркое». Может, в этом был смысл, но усмирить панику не получалось. Артем видел перед собой темную фигуру — широкие плечи, угловатые скулы, взгляд исподлобья — и чувствовал только угрозу.  
Генка выпил залпом, тут же налил еще.  
Кровь барабанила в горле, в ушах, и Артем не услышал звук открываемой двери. Он даже удивиться не успел — из темной прихожей появился Мишка. Старый пуховик потемнел от влаги, в кухне сразу запахло улицей и дождем. Лицо у него тоже было мокрое, а глаза совсем больные.  
Генка обернулся и платье соскользнуло на пол, но он этого не заметил: в руке Мишка сжимал монтировку. Кивнул на дверь:  
— Уебывай.  
Артем понял, что растянул воротник почти до самого плеча — воздуха все равно не хватало.  
Генка поднялся — с виду небрежно, но Мишка перехватил монтировку, легко вскинул навстречу, обозначая возможный удар. Он был все тот же — отощавший до безобразия, нелепый в куртке, которая стала ему велика, но совсем не выглядел смешным. Артему даже показалось, что это прежний Мишка — тот, которого коаксил еще не высосал до капли.  
— Я серьезно, Сорока. Вали.  
— Совсем память потерял, чмошник?  
Мишка прикусил нижнюю губу, и Артему показалось, что он сейчас засмеется — старая гримаса из школьных времен, так он всегда смотрел прежде чем с кем-то сцепиться. Бросившись вперед, Артем схватил табуретку. Генка обернулся — взгляд у него был то ли удивленный, то ли усталый. Двигайся он резче, Мишка пустил бы монтировку в ход, а так все трое еще держались, балансировали на грани драки. Генка как будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал — пнул платье, оттолкнул Мишку плечом и исчез в коридоре.  
— С тобой, хуйня, я завтра поговорю, — донеслось из прихожей. Громыхнула сорванная вешалка, лязгнула дверь.  
Мишка бросил монтировку, опустился на стул. В Генкиной бутылке оставалось чуть меньше половины, и он нацедил себе в домашний стакан, брезгливо отодвинув пластиковую посуду.  
Артем поставил табуретку, тяжело сел.  
— Ты, значит, долг так решил отдать? Сам додумался? Ну ты и мразь, Миша.  
Мишка не ответил — выпил, молча принялся искать в банке окурок побольше.  
Артем поднял платье, — шифоновая пена почти не ощущалась пальцами — встал, удерживая его в вытянутой руке. Дыхание снова сорвалось, пульс заколотил в висках: Тома, Тома, Тома.  
— На это ты меня подписал, сволочь?  
Лицо брата скрылось за табачным дымом. Он сидел, ссутулившись, уперев ногу в перекладину табуретки, и не собирался отвечать — как всегда, с самого детства. Артем мог сколько угодно метаться возле, орать, требовать — Мишка молчал, как будто его это не касалось, о чем бы ни шла речь. Он знал, что Артем не посмеет распустить руки, а орать — ори, пожалуйста, сколько угодно.  
Спотыкаясь, Артем бросился к окну, долго возился с перекошенной рамой. Когда створка нехотя поддалась, в лицо ударил порыв ветра, полный колючей мороси. Он швырнул платье вниз, и стоял возле окна, глотая жгучий холод.  
— Я с ним спал, — раздалось за спиной — так тихо, что Артем почти убедил себя, что показалось. Но Мишка продолжил: — Долго, около года. Потом… ну, потом товарный вид потерял, понятно. И все.  
Артем вернулся на стул.  
— Когда?  
— Что — когда?  
— Когда это кончилось?  
Мишка пожал плечами, взял бутылку. Глотнуть из горла мешал дозатор, пришлось снова наливать в стакан.  
— С полгода как. Не помню.  
Зато Артем помнил — именно в это время и начались заезды во двор с музыкой, выматывающие душу доебки, страх и тошнота. Пришлось надавить на веки пальцами, чтобы не отключиться. Мишка усмехнулся — как раньше, когда еще мать была дома, когда в их комнате стояла двухъярусная кровать, а на холодильнике — телевизор.  
— Все так же спишь на ходу? Помнишь, ты прямо посреди химии уснул, когда Валетовна на тебя орала?  
Артем невольно улыбнулся. Он помнил — химичка, Алла Валерьевна, которую за ебанутый характер прозвали Валетовной, подняла такой вой из-за разбитой колбы с реактивом, что Артем отключился прямо на парте. Все тогда решили, что он притворяется, только Мишка знал правду.  
Артем взял бутылку вина, открытую Генкой, отхлебнул, не чувствуя вкуса. Мысли наполняли кошмарные картины.  
— Он тебя заставил? Из-за колес, что ли? Как?  
Мишка покачал головой, глядя в сторону. Вместо ответа сказал другое:  
— Я тебя ни на что не подписывал и ничего ему не предлагал. Он просто попросил меня свалить на вечер, а я… не соображал ни фига. Понимаешь? Я не хотел такого. — Скривившись, Мишка кивнул на пол, туда, где лежало платье. — Тебе он тоже втирал, что блестящее любит? Падаль… Короче, я все равно бы ему не позволил. Понимаешь? Артем?  
Они так долго не разговаривали по-человечески, что это казалось невероятным. «Займи сотню», «отвали», «дай» — Артем уже забыл, какой у Мишки голос. Теперь брат говорил хрипло, отрывисто, но все равно это был его голос, его слова.  
— Артем?  
— Я понимаю.  
Подавив сухой всхлип, Мишка долил себе остаток водки. Выпил, вытряс на стол несколько окурков, встал.  
— Прости, я, правда, не хотел.  
— Давай успокоимся и…  
Мишка не дослушал — забрав бычки, вышел из кухни. Хлопнула дверь, щелкнул шпингалет: заперся в комнате.  
Первым делом Артем проверил входные замки, даже пристроил швабру как засов. Бесполезно, но все же спокойнее. Подошел к комнате, где теперь спал Мишка — раньше это была их общая комната — тишина.  
Артем поплелся в зал, лег на диван, не раздеваясь. От сонливости не осталось и следа. Пришли мысли — что делать, как спасаться? После того, что рассказал Мишка, Сорока вызывал у него еще больший ужас. Как быть? Теперь он их точно на лоскуты порежет. Но Мишка — как это вообще могло случиться? Он, конечно, торчок, но полгода назад еще таким не был. Дичь, — думал Артем, — полная дичь.  
Пару раз за ночь он подходил к его двери, стучал, звал, в ответ не было ни звука.  
Когда Артем в очередной раз вернулся на свой диван, сквозь стекло уже проступал мутный осенний рассвет.  
Тома, — пришло в голову ни с того, ни с сего, — Тома. И: «Я с ним спал». Эти мысли принесли с собой ужас, который тут же превратился в спасительный сон.

 

Когда Артем проснулся, было совсем светло — судя по бледно-серому небу снаружи, день давно наступил. В комнату доносились голоса, точнее один голос — что-то знакомо бубнил Тольпалыч.  
Растирая ноющие виски, Артем вышел на кухню. Все было так, как он застал вчера, вернувшись с учебы: стол, банка, полная окурков, бутылка паленой отравы, и ни следа того, что происходило здесь ночью. Мишка сидел, закутавшись в старое одеяло, перед ним стояла чашка с двумя чайными пакетами.  
— Блядь, простыл, — сказал он. — Ты какого хера окно открытым оставил? Колотит, пиздец.  
Артем прикинул, как скоро его по-настоящему начнет ломать, и что тогда делать — не было ни одной толковой идеи. Он кисло улыбнулся:  
— Забыл. Уснул, забыл.  
— И чушок свой проспал.  
Вмешался Тольпалыч:  
— А ты не знаешь наши новости, Тома? Ночью тут дела были, Курков вроде какого-то мужика на остановке гопнул — и не рассчитал, голову ему проломил. Там его и накрыли сразу, говорят, менты мимо ехали. Ты не слышал ничего? Остановка у вас ведь под окнами.  
— Не, Тольпалыч, я спал.  
— Ну и ладно.  
Мишка скривился над своей чашкой, но ничего не добавил.


End file.
